


Untitled

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: Blaine Stark Series [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Anderstark!AU, M/M, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faerieoftara prompted: Kurt finds out that Blaine’s dad is Tony.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr August 20th 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

“Why don’t you ever talk about your father?”

Blaine stiffened where he was lying with his head in Kurt’s lap. The question had taken him rather by surprise and he wasn’t sure why Kurt had even asked it.

“I do talk about my father. I mention him all the time.” He swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. He laced his fingers with Kurt’s, trying to distract him.

“Not Jonathan. He’s just your stepdad. I mean why don’t you talk about your  _real_  dad? Your biological father?”

Blaine sat up, feeling a little uncomfortable. He’d never spoken with Kurt about his biological father, but it wasn’t on account of his own choice. His mother had forbid it for his own protection, and his father’s.

But he could trust Kurt. Couldn’t he?

“Blaine?”

“It’s complicated,” he started slowly. “My dad is - well, it’s just….complicated. I’m not supposed to talk about it. Not even to my friends, not even to you, even though I trust you and I know you wouldn’t say anything.”

“Wait,” Kurt said, eyes wide, “he’s not in prison or anything, right? Because I’m not really prepared for that kind of situation even though I love you.”

Blaine actually  _laughed_. He had to laugh - his dad, in  _prison?_  He couldn’t imagine it. He’d take down every last one of the inmates and break himself out of there somehow if anyone ever tried to lock him up.

“Uh,  _no_. He’s not in prison." 

"Then why can’t you tell me?" 

"My dad’s kind of a superhero.” He swallowed again. “A really,  _really_  famous one." 

"I don’t understand.” Kurt frowned; a superhero? What kind of superhero? “What do you mean,  _superhero_?”

“Uh, it’s - he’s - okay, you know what? I’m just going to say it. My dad’s Tony Stark. Okay? He’s my real father. He and my Mom had an affair years ago, when he was just starting out his business and getting off the ground and making a lot of money, and - yeah. Iron Man is my father.”

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, mouth gaping open in pure shock. He probably looked ridiculous, but at that moment he didn’t care. It wasn’t every day that your boyfriend told you his real father was a  _superhero_. And not just any superhero -  _Iron Man_ ,  _the_  Iron Man, billionaire scientist Tony Stark.

He’d never cared for all that saving-the-world action stuff. But he’d admired the man for his hard work and dedication, for rising above the criticism of him and his company. 

And then he got his voice back. 

“ _Oh my God_!” He grabbed Blaine’s hands, holding them tightly. “This is like, amazing! I love your dad! I mean, I’ve followed his career on the Internet and something about his drive was always so inspiring to me. I can’t believe he’s your  _father_ _.”_

 _“_ You can’t say anything. It’s important. He doesn’t want people to know because doesn’t want me put in danger. He has a lot of enemies." 

"Oh, but sweetie, you have  _me_  for that.” Kurt said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “If anyone comes near you I’ll tear them down with sheer force of will and my uncanny ability to be  _pretty_  vicious when I want to be.”

“Don’t let my dad hear you say that. He’ll want to recruit you into his crime-fighting group. He might even make you a suit like his.”

“As long as it’s not red. Too much red washes out my skin and makes me look like a stick of chalk.”


End file.
